Wild Encounter
by Attaxer
Summary: Karin runs from Her aunt and finds herself in a Wild Encounter.Sequel to Tabooish Turn on, Yuri, Smut, Lemon
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay this is my third Yuri smut Fic.. so yeah.. This one is Yuroichi and Karin. It is a sequel to Tabooish turn on. Although they are almost not related at all. It takes place a few weeks after The first. 

Disclaimer: I mixed Bleach with ammonia and got mustard gas. Someone should tell Tite Kubo... ps... i don't own bleach.

Karin sat in her room sobbing to herself. Karin had been sent away to live with her Aunt. She was so lonely without her brother Ichigo or her sister Yuzu. She missed Yuzu most of all. She loved her dearly. He wretched father Isshin had caught them having sex and shipped her off to China.

" Karin, dinner is ready if you wanna come on down now." her aunt said in a very comforting voice.

"I'm not hungry." She said continuing her three day long hunger strike. Her aunt had a hurt look on her face and sighed as she walked back downstairs. Karin layed back onher bed staring at the ceiling. She looekd over at the window and opened it instantly feeling the breeze of May. She pushed out the screen and jumped down onto the ground level from the second floor. She looked up at the house and smirked. "So long suckers". She said as she ran off into the woods behind her aunts house.

She had been running for about an hour and a half when she stopped putting her hands to her knees and breathing heavily. She looked up.

"Who knew running away would be so hard," she said to herself while whipping the sweat from her brow.  
"Well no one said it was going to be easy." A small black cat sitting on a log beside her said while licking it's side. Karin jumped back in surprise pointing at the cat.  
"Y-You can talk!" She shouted backing up with her eyes wide.  
The cat sighed as it began to shift it's shape. A tall purple hared goddess stood before her. He dark skin glistened with sweat. Karin's eyes were wide and she shut them tight in an instant.  
"What is it?" She said tilting her head to the side with a puzzled look on her face.  
"Would you put some clothes on!" She said getting perverted thoughts in her head.  
"Ah," Was all she said as she slipped some clothes on behind a tree. She walked out. "ugh, you humans are so pitiful." She said fixing her cup links.  
"We are the pitiful ones, your walking around naked!" Karin said showing some back bone. Yuroichi just snickered and changed the subject.  
"So your Ichigo's little sister right?" She said looking her over then looking back to the wallet sized picture she had. Karin looked up at the mention of her brother.  
"Yes. How do you know him did he send you to bring me back!" She said excitedly with hope in her eyes. Yurochi looked almost hurt when she knew she had to tear this girls hopes apart.  
"No, I followed this out on my own accord." She said sitting down on a log. Karin sat up indian style and looked at Yuroichi. ⌠ "Something is fishy, why would you want to find me". She said puzzling over the subject.  
Well i heard about what happened with you and your sister. She said smiling sweetly. Karin instantly got all mopey and put her had down on her knees and started sobbing. Yuroichi scotted closer to her. " hey, there there, Sure it's a Taboo but come on, theres worse things in life. "She said patting the girl on her back. Karin looked up wondering why this goddess was comforting her.  
"Why are you here." She said between sobs.  
"I am here to help you get over your sister." The Spirit said with a seductive tone.  
Karin looked actually frightened by this. She was getting wet . She looked at her as Yuroichi scooted even closer and breathed on her neck. It was so warm but it sent a shiver up her spine.  
Yuroichi smiled at the girls actions and lightly kissed her neck earning a little squeak from Karin. Her eyes were wide open and her center was getting even wetter.  
Yuroichi tugged at her shirt and pulled it off revealing that Karin as not wearing a bra. He perky little breasts were already erect and pointing out. Yuroichi smiled at this girls arousal. She bent down licking the nipple of one and placed her hand on the other.  
Karin moaned as Yuroichi circled her nipple with her tongue and then sucked it red. Her hand was kneading the other getting it ready. Yuroichi hopped off one then bit down on her other breasts nipple hard earning a yelp of pain from her lover. Yuroichi quickly southed the pain by moving her tongue over it repeatedly. Karin again moaned as she moaned into her climax. The moment was so hot Yuroichi almost came too. Karin looked up at Yuroichi and pulled her in to kiss. Their tongues danced erotically at each other delving into their caverns. They pulled away breathing heavily as Karin slipped a hand into Yuroichi's pants. She wasn't wearing any panties. Karin slipped a finger into her fold. Yuroichi didn't even notice her hands movement until it was too late. Yuroichi gasped in pleasure at the young girls actions. Yuroichi was panting heavily as the young girl added more fingers moving her fingers over her clit massging her inner moist walls. Yuroichi yelped and came onto the girls hand. Karin brought the hand up and sucked on it the kissing yuroichi letting her taste herself. Yuroichi smiled as she moved south pulling Karin's shorts off with her teeth. She left a saliva trail down to her belly button then moved back up to kiss her again. He put her hand near her center and Karin got excited . Yuroichi could feel the warmth coming off of this girls cunt. She smirked wickedly as she moved down and positioned herself between Karin's thighs. Karin squirmed in delight as Yuroichi's tongue entered her core. Karin bucked her hips and sat up putting her hands on Yuroichi's head. She pushed Yuroichi against her . Karin moaned and fell backwards again bucking her hips as Yuroichi massaged her clit thoroughly. Karin screamed in pleasure as she came on the tan girls face. Karin looked up panting and blushed at Yuroichis cum staind face. She leaned forward and licked up her own spendings on Yuroichis face only to be trapped in a passionate kiss. They circled each other with their tounges playing happily in the excstatic emotions. Karin's eyes turned fierce as she pushed Yuroichi down on the log. Yuroichi winced at the pain but was quickly silence by the young girl ontop of her kissing her neck and literally ripping her shirt off of her chest with her bare hands. Karinw as eager as she moved her liped down onto the breast sucling and tisting and biting hard evernow and then. On the second breast she bit down hard on the nipple and then did the same as yuroichi and lickied the pain away. Yuroichi mewled ad the pleasure she was feeling. The young girl moved down and ripped Yuroichis pants away. She positioned her head between the tan girls thighs and pushed her face forward into her sex. Karin moved her tongue in all different directions lapping and wrapping itself around Yuroichis clit. Yuroichi squirmed in the ecstatic pleasure overwhelming her like a blanket. Yuroichi bucked her hips repdately cooing and moaning every second of the actions. Yuroichis coo became a full fledged scream as she came onto the young girls face. Karin sat wide eyed at the shear amount that was coming. She licked it all up then stood up. She pulled Yuroichi over to her as she pressed her sex together with Yuroichis. Yuroichi was defenseless to object as the young girl pushed together as Yuroich did the same. Their sex's where kissing as their legs scissored. Yuroichi and Karin yelped once more at the same time and came on each other. Karin moved up and layed ontop of Yuroichi shoving her hand onto her lcit as Yuroichi did the same to her. They kept coming throughout the day and when dusk fell they fell asleep. One still inside of the other. Once they wopke up they each had a massive orgasm that left them both panting and speechless.  
Karin mewled and smiled as she spoke to Yuroichi. "Thank you I needed that." She said as she kissed Yuroichi softly. Yuroichi was speechless. She had not expected this girl to be so assertive. She was exhausted.

END A/N well this is not the last of my crazy unbelievable pairing in my yuri smut fics. SO yeah please freakin review or ill kill you with orphan legs.


	2. Important Announcement

To whom it may concern,

All my yuri writing is at an end. I apologize to my fans and critics that were waiting for my next chapter.

I am done writing smut, if you want to blame anyone blame m. I went back to read my old stories and learned that those stories were absolutely horrible. The grammatical errors and lack of plot. Sex were those stories one redeeming factor. I plan on writing stories still yes, but I don't plan on sex being the only thing that are worth reading. Also I was 14 when i last wrote one. Meaning my experience with women was completely based of reading doujinshi and watching porn.

Although i di plan to include lemons in my stories from now on, so if you just wanna read some porn go for it, who doesn't want something hot in a story. But I am hoping to establish an actual connection with the characters.

I am also going to start posting some original stories up soon. Not about any anime or anything of the sort but a world based on my own creation.

They will be posted under the Bleach anime, but they will always be 100% Original.

Thank you my friends and fans

My First story is going to eb title Blood Wings and it will be uploaded shortly. Please read it and leave a review


End file.
